No te la lleves
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Pequeño oneshot, pedonenme si esta corto.  Y si la muerte no fuera tan fea como la imaginaba Mio?


**_No te la lleves._**

**_Las fechas no concuerdan, pero lean la nota al final y comprenderán la causa._**

* * *

><p><em>PREFACIO<em>

_Unas pequeñas Mio y Ritsu de 6 años estaban en un prado, sentadas bajo un cerezo, la pequeña castaña recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Mio –Mio-chan, estoy algo cansada ¿puedo dormir aquí?- la morena asintió, la ojimiel se recostó en la hierba y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la morena, se quedó dormida al instante, pero había algo raro en su sueño, apenas cerró los ojos su piel comenzó a perder el color, su respiración se tornó lenta y el calor de su cuerpo se esfumó._  
><em>De repente todo se volvió oscuro y una persona tapada con una capucha se acercó hasta las chicas, debajo de la capa se asomó una mano que trató de tocar el pecho de Ritsu, pero fue detenida por la mano de Mio.<em>  
><em>-¿quién es usted? ¿Por qué quiere tocar a mí amiga?- preguntó la pequeña Mio a la persona misteriosa con capa negra, la morena abrazó a su amiga que dormía.<em>  
><em>-Soy la muerte- dijo, se quitó la capucha, pero no era el clásico esqueleto con una guadaña, era una mujer, hermosa, pero de cierta forma emitía un aura tan fría como el hielo, vestida con un largo vestido blanco armiño, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos plateados como la luna caían con gracia sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran igualmente plateados y destellaban –he venido a llevármela- dijo, sacando de su vestido una navaja.<em>  
><em>La pequeña morena palideció, perdería a su mejor amiga, su única amiga, quien la salvaba cada vez que un abusón cometía el terrible error de molestar a la frágil chica de ojos grises –No lo hagas, ella no se puede ir, es mía no dejare que te la lleves- abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga.<em>  
><em>La muerte se acercó lentamente –No hay de otro modo, debo llevármela, si no me la llevo habrán problemas, es parte del equilibrio de la vida, es muy delicado, ahora por favor, deja llevármela-<em>  
><em>-¡debe existir otra manera, pero no te la lleves- las lágrimas brotaban del rostro de la pequeña ojigris.<em>  
><em>La muerte se detuvo a pensar un momento -¿cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó a la morena –seis, tengo seis años tal como ella- la muerte sacó de su vestido un artefacto un tanto extraño, con muchos hilos que brillaban con una luz blanca azulada -¿tu nombre?- la morena hablaba en susurros –Akiyama Mio- la muerte buscó por toda la lista hasta que dio con el nombre de la pequeña –Akiyama Mio, te explicaré, cada hilo que ves es un año de vida para las personas, cuando se van gastando los hilos se cortan y pasa al siguiente, el último hilo está dentro de las personas, en su corazón, es distinto a estos, su color es de un rojo carmesí, esta navaja que tengo los corta, sin dañar la piel, tu amiga está en su último hilo, y se está gastando con suma rapidez, si se cortara por sí mismo sufrirá demasiado y agonizará por lo menos 7 días, yo se los corto para que un sufran, en cambio tu vida será medianamente larga, tienes 42 hilos incluyendo los que has gastado y el de tu corazón, en un accidente automovilístico volveré para cortar tu último hilo, tu amiga debe morir hoy, por causas naturales…- el rostro de la morena se ensombreció –pero- prosiguió la muerte, al escuchar el pero el rostro de la morena se iluminó al oír ese pero –solo podría mantener el equilibrio si corto 15 hilos de tu vida y los agrego a la de tu amiga- el rostro de la ojigris se iluminó de tal manera que llegaba a irradiar tanta luz como los hilos del aparato de la muerte –Hazlo- dijo con determinación –Tu vida será más corta, solo vivirás hasta los 22 años- a Mio no le importaba eso, quería vivir más tiempo con su amiga, quería desesperadamente estar más tiempo con ella –Hazlo, por favor hazlo, te lo suplico- la morena hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con su frente.<em>  
><em>La muerte obedeció, tomó su navaja, cortó 15 hilos de Mio y los colocó en los de Ritsu, quien comenzó a recuperar el color de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo –espero que no te arrepientas de esto, ah y por cierto- se acercó a Mio, su mano atravesó la carne y huesos de su pecho sin dañarlos sacó el hilo de un rojo intenso del corazón de Mio, tomó su navaja y suavemente lo desgastó –Morirán el día de su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños a las 23:59, aprovecha el tiempo- la muerte se colocó nuevamente su capucha –tu amiga tiene suerte, tiene una amiga tan pura que puede detener las manos de la muerte- dicho esto la oscuridad desapareció y la muerte con ella.<em>  
><em>Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ritsu despertó, se estiró y bostezó, vio el rostro de su amiga, tenía las mejillas marcadas por lágrimas –Mio-chan, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la castaña preocupada, la morena se restregó el rostro con su manga –n-nada, solo que tenía miedo, me sentía sola- la castaña sonrió tiernamente, se sentó al lado de Mio y la abrazó –Mio-chan, solo estaba durmiendo, no es como si me fuera a morir por eso- al escuchar esto la morena rompió a llorar, Ritsu aún más confundida trató de consolarla…<em>

* * *

><p>-Chicas, ¿podrían dejarnos solas unos momentos?- preguntó amablemente la morena a las 3 chicas que estaban en el dormitorio que compartía con Ritsu festejando su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, era 16 de Junio, el reloj marcaba las 23:50, las chicas accedieron a la petición de la ojigirs –Mio, ¿qué ocurre, por qué les pides que se vayan?- Mio comenzó a llorar amargamente, abrazó a Ritsu con toda sus fuerzas -¿Podemos acostarnos unos minutos Ritsu, solo serán 10 minutos- la castaña seguía confundida, ms accedió al deseo de su novia, se acostaron y al hacerlo se comenzó a sentir cansada, abrazó con mas fuerza a su amada perdóname Ritsu, la castaña no había oído del todo bien lo que decía Mio debido a que el cansancio también se apoderó de su cuerpo, el calor comenzó a abandonarla lentamente y le costaba respirar, tratando de sacar todas sus fuerzas habló con dificultad –Mio, ¿qué pasa?- la morena la besó en los labios –nos llegó la hora Ritsu- Mio comenzó a perder la vista lentamente, se sumió todo en la oscuridad y una luz brillante llegó a la habitación, Mio reconoció al instante que era, era la muerte que las venía a buscar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar -¿es la hora?- pensó, y la familiar voz contestó –si, ya la es- Mio enfocó sus pensamientos en su amada –¿ella puede oírnos?- la muerte se acercó a las chicas –solo tú puedes oírme, y eso me deja impresionada, tu alma aún es pura como la delos niños, ahora me dejarás terminar esto ¿cierto?- la morena estuvo a punto de resistirse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar –¿tanto la amabas?- preguntó la muerte, las lágrimas comenzaron a nacer en sus ojos –si- contestó tomando la mano de la castaña, la muerte sacó su navaja, metió su mano en el pecho de Ritsu y sacó el hilo, que era de un rojo blanquecino, casi rosado, sin fuerza, con su navaja lo cortó, y el cuerpo sin vida de Ritsu emitió su último respiro, la morena lloró desconsolada -¿por qué tenía que morir?- la muerte suspiró –no es mi elección, se me da la lista y debo cortar los hilos, la siguiente eres tú –metió su mano en el pecho de Mio y sacó el hilo de su corazón, era del mismo color que el de Ritsu, ya no tenía ese rojo carmesí de años atrás –por favor, hazlo rápido, quiero unirme a Ritsu- la muerte tomo la navaja y cortó el hilo rápidamente -¿te arrepientes?- Mio recordó toda su vida, en cada episodio estaba Ritsu, sonrió –No me arrepiento de nada- respiró por última vez y la muerte se fue.<br>Entraron nuevamente las chicas del club –Mio-chan Richan despierten- la voces sonaban distantes, aún le quedaban unos segundos de vida –Mio-chan…¡MIO-CHAN RICHAN!- fue lo último que escuchó.  
>Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en el prado en el que había visto a la muerte por primera vez, Ritsu estaba durmiendo en sus piernas, ambas tenían 6 años, otra vez, ¿qué pasaba ahí?, ¿acaso era la vida en el otro mundo?, todo volvió a oscurecerse, y la muerte volvió a presentarse, Mio se puso de pie tomando a su amiga como pudo y la protegió con sus brazos –No te la llevaras- la muerte le sonrió, se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla –tranquila, no me la llevaré hoy, algún día, pero no hoy, no con todos los hilos que se le concedieron, gracias a ti, la deidad en el cielo, Dios, Ala, Buda, como sea que le quieras llamar, les concedió mas hilos a vuestras vidas, aprovéchalos y disfrútalos, este hecho ocurre solo cada 1000 años- la oscuridad se fue y la muerte con ella, Ritsu despertó y se encontró en los brazos de Mio, sorprendida preguntó -¿qué sucede Mio-chan?- la pequeña morena abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña castaña –te quiero Richan te quiero mucho-.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A la memoria de Erika Montecinos (1606/1996-16/06/1996) mi hermana cuyo hilo del corazón l fue cortado el día que nació, mas su alma me acompaña en los días de soledad**_  
><em><strong><span>Nota del autor: este fic lo escribí sin fines lucrativos, K-ON! No me pertenece, solo es un homenaje a mi hermana, que n paz descanse, si dejan una review les agradeceré, si se les hace incómodo o malo el fic porfavor perdónenme, lo escribí solo en homenaje a ella.<span>**_


End file.
